Yugioh! DE - Episode 088
Touch of Blade II Synopsis Cameron finds Shy in the Spirit World, but there is nothing he can do for her. Summary Traveling to the Spirit World Back in the hotel, Cameron recedes his blackened eyes to calm down, still to Clarissa's concern. Serena has Cameron lie on the bed and relax. She tells him to connect to his Spirit Partner who will be his gateway to the Spirit World. She tells Cameron to use that connection and find "Genex Undine" and "Hydro Genex". Cameron agrees to do so. Cameron also keeps his Genex Deck on his chest. Communicating with Genex Dragon is easy, and the machine dragon has understood everything that has been happening. Cameron and Genex Dragon struggle but begin to synchronize more and more which causes a brief wind to envelop around Cameron and the room to grow colder. Serena just tells everyone to be careful is Cameron starts a fire. After several moments, Cameron is transferred to the Spirit World. Cameron is in awe of the realm, but refocuses at the urging of Genex Dragon. Cameron tries to focus on "Genex Undine" but Cameron instantly feels Shaheen as she is in the world. Cameron wishes to find her but hesitates. Cameron suddenly awakens, and the elements around him die. Cameron jolts up, enforcing the pain in his stomach. Serena asked what happened. Cameron says he felt Shy but also felt Cole in the Spirit World. Cameron says he felt fear but he also felt amusement and the driving urge to cut someone. Clarissa deduces that Cole and Shy are fighting in the Spirit World. Cameron says it's more than that. He thinks Shy is bleeding. The Psychic Duel Continues Spirit World Cole draws to begin his next turn. He grumbles as he realizes Cameron has figured out how to get to the Spirit World. Shy is relieved to know Cameron is coming for her, but Cole says that only Cameron's Spirit Form is here. He cannot physically travel to their world to stop the duel. Their match will continue regardless, but Cole says he should still try to win more quickly. Even he is concerned about what kind of monstrous power Cameron could possess in the Spirit World. Shy asks what that could mean and Cole coyly says he would not know. He Special Summons "XX-Saber Gardestrike" in Attack Position. Cole summons "X-Saber Garsem" and activates "Saber Slash" to destroy "Blizzard Princess" and the troublesome "Child's Play", but Shy still gained 600 LP. Cole has "Gardestrike" destroy Shy's set monster, revealed to be "Snowman Eater". Shy says her monster now allows her to destroy a monster on the field. Shy notes that "Gardestrike" has more ATK, but "Garsem" still has an attack. While she would survive the attack, she thinks about the real pain she would feel and the blood she would spill, adding she's no idea where the monster would attack. Shy acts on fear and has "Garsem" destroyed, which Cole wanted. He can now add an "X-Saber" monster to his hand from his Deck, choosing "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". Shy draws and acknowledges that Cameron also has a lot of growing pains with his abilities. She says she has to save herself. She needs to start playing "Ice Barrier" cards and starts with “Medallion of the Ice Barrier”. The seal opens up on the Saber Vault to the X-Saber's disgust. Shy can now add any "Ice Barrier" monster to her hand from her Deck. Shy tries to add “Strategist of the Ice Barrier” to her hand, but nothing happens. Cole rolls his eyes as Shy does not know anything. Strategist is shown in the Ice Barrier domain. He glows and realizes Shy is beging to use their power. The monster disappears into a ball of flight and speeds across the Duel Terminal World to enter Shy's hand. Shy notes how Cole is not materializing the "X-Saber" for this duel. They are jumping from the gallows to join his side. The same would apply for her, but here the Duel Spirits are not just spirits; they are real. Shy refocuses and activates Continuous Spell: “Water Hazard”. Now she can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WATER monster from her hand if she controls no monsters, and She Special Summons “Strategist” from her hand in Attack Position. Strategist is pleased to see Shy and implores her to use his effect quickly. He says they need a General. Shy complies then Shy Normal Summons a new monster, “Prior of the Ice Barrier”. "Prior" introduces himself to Shaheen. The monster explains its effect as a willing sacrifice for an "Ice Barrier" in the GY. He beckons Shy to use his magic to revive “General Gantala of the Ice Barrier” from the GY. Shy does so, and "Prior's" sacrifice opens another ice seal in the ground. Gantala emerges from seal and screams absolute rage at Commander Gottoms. Shy's Location Serena has Cameron refocus, and this time, now matter what Cameron feels he cannot evict himself from the Spirit World. Whatever rage or confusion he feels from Cole or Shy, he needs to trace that feeling and follow it. Cameron slumbers back into the Spirit World, and focuses on "Genex Undine" again. Cameron and Genex Dragon can sense it being used in a duel as a Duel Disk. Genex Dragon says that makes the tracking easier if Undine is using any sort of its power. Cameron can also feel the actual power of the Ice Barrier, knowing Shy has summoned them. Cameron and Genex Dragon focus and fly their way to Shy's location. Gantala and Gottoms At the Saber Vault, General Gantala is absolutely outraged by the events and demands Commander Gottoms stop this duel. Gottoms emerges from his throne and simply denies the General. He reminds that they agreed eons ago that their envoys would be their vehicle for combat since the Ice Barrier destroyed everything and rendered everyone too weak to fight. He says Cole is getting them some of the revenge the Duel Terminal World deserves. Shy does not understand what they are talking about. She asks what the Ice Barrier did. Gottoms tells Shy the Ice Barrier have so much to tell her. Gantala tells Shy not to listen to him. They have promised to tell her the truth in time and will do so, but it is not the time for doubt. He reminds her that Cole is trying to maim her, which Cole nonchalantly confirms. Shy knows Gantala is correct, and she asks him what she can do. Gantala tells Shy that in the Spirit World, she has full access to all of her abilities as an Ice Barrier. Even though she is not a psychic duelist, she can use their ice magic so long as she focuses. She can focus on their energy to freeze her wounds and stop the bleeding. Gantala helps by holding Shy's arm to facilitate the channel of power. Shy's arm grows cold but the bleeding stops. Shy does the same to her foot to stop the stinging pain. Cole says all of this boring as he was enjoying watching Shy bleed. He decides to make the situation more difficult for her. He activates “Gottoms’ Emergency Call” to Special Summon “Faultroll” and “Boggart Knight” from his GY both in Attack Position. He tells Shy and the Ice Barrier Shy has a choice to destroy but one of 3 monsters while he keeps the other two for whatever plan he has left. Gantala tells Shy they must destroy "Faultroll". He reminds her of the monster's effect, which can revive "Airbellum", a Tuner Monster. If it merges with "Faultroll", Cole can summon Commander Gottoms' evolution, "XX-Saber Gottoms", the strongest warrior of the X-Saber army. With no options, Shy has “General Gantala” destroy “Fautroll”. Cameron Cannot Interfere After the attack, Cameron arrives at the Saber Vault, exciting He sees the battlefield and demands to know what is happening. Cole wondered when Cameron would arrive. Cameron asks Cole why he's doing this, and Cole says it is far too difficult to explain, but summarizes it as revenge for his kind as the easiest response. Cole then notices Shy's wounds, and tries to rush to her, but Cole is stopped by 3 XX-Saber Hyunlei. The women tell Cameron he cannot interfere in this duel. Cameron demands they get out of his way. Cameron becomes furious but Cole advises him to calm down. He reminds Cameron that his real body is in the human world. If he loses control here, he wonders what happens to the people watching him. Cameron knows he can cause earthquakes in the human world, and needs to calm down. Cameron asks Shy is she has anything else to play, but Cole says she does not. Her turn already ended. He draws and informs Shy that the "Fulhelmknight" in his hand is also a Tuner Monster, and he summons it. Cole then Synchro Summons "X-Saber Souza" in Attack Position. Souza is happy to battle Ganatala, and the ice warrior reminds Souza he lost all of their encounters. Souza happily says there are other ways to destroy him and asks Cole to arm him. Cole gladly does with the "Sword of Sparkles". The sword is the glimmering weapon at the end of the hall of the Saber Vault. Commander Gottoms grabs the sword and throws it to his ally. Gantala is alarmed, and Shy asks what the sword does. Cole tells "Souza" to show her by destroying "Strategist of the Ice Barrier", ordering him to slash his throat, causing Shy to tremble. Strategist says it will not allow Shy to be harmed in such a wave. The Spellcaster protects its neck with a spell and forces Souza to stab him in the shoulder. Shy screams from the glaring pain as her shoulder is stabbed and blood spills, and Cameron calls out her name. Gantala tells her to focus and freeze the wound. Shy tries but she struggles because the pain still hurts. Gantala begs her to keep trying. She has to because he will be destroyed. Shy asks how until she sees Gantala stabbed in the gut by the "Sword of Sparkles" with Souza's sadistic amusement. Souza tells Ganatala to tell Shy exactly what the sword does. Gantala tells Shy that when a being with Sword of Sparkles destroys a monster by battle, the sword allows the automatic destruction of another monster. Souza mocks that Gantala loses this battle before withdrawing the bright sword and relishing in Gantala's destruction. Final Slash Cole notes that Shy is now all alone, and her LP prime for a direct attack. Shy backs up in fear, and Cole tells her that she had been fairly brave so far. He tells her not to ruin it. Cameron shouts for Cole to stop. Cole ignores Cameron and reminds her of his promise not to kill her and says he will not go back on it or remove any limbs, saying it's gross. Cole then tells Cameron to watch him cut his friend. He says he wants Cameron at his angriest. Cole has "Gardestrike" slash a terrified Shy from left waist to her right shoulder, destroying her Genex Undine Duel Disk in the process. Her Life Points drop to 0. Shy crashes onto her back. She feels excruciating pain. With the duel over, the Hyunlei back away from Cameron, but he does not move. Cameron is absolutely stunned. Cole asks Cameron what he's going to do as Shy is clearly bleeding out. Cameron is at a loss for words and slowly walks to Shy. Shy is conscious and trying to use Ice Barrier magic to stop the bleeding. She begs Cameron to help her. Cameron reaches out to touch Shy but cannot feel her. He is a spirit; Shy is corporeal. Genex Undine, though broken, reforms and donates the rest of its energy to Shy per Cameron's command to reduce the blood loss. Cameron's Rage Cole admits this is actually sadder than he thought it would be. It was fun cutting up Shy but it's no fun poking at a corpse. Cameron does not respond. Cole senses Cameron's absolute darkness and freedom of connection, but he also senses an overwhelming fear. Gottoms snatches Cole needing him to back up. He says the Envoy of Genex cannot be here when angry. Cole asks why because that was half the point of this. Gottams says that Cameron is connected to all of the Duel Tribes of the their world. He is connected to the Duel Terminal World itself. If he is enraged, the world will respond. As such, Cameron channels the power of the nearby Ice Barrier causes the Saber Vault to freeze over, leading to ice quakes. Cameron orders Genex Dragon to destroy the Saber Vault. Genex Dragon remains calm. He would destroy comply but he would destroy Shy as well if he did so. Cameron stops his rage. Cole explains what his plan was: to leave Shy is some back alley and transport himself back to his room. Cameron asks where. Cole says he does not know. He's not from New York, but it's best that he place Shy back where he took her. It will be as if she never left but just more bloody. Cole walks past Cameron to collect Shy. Cameron promises Cole utter humiliation. Cole doubts it; planning to cut him up, just as he did Shy. Cameron subsequently evicts himself from the Spirit World. Cameron opens his eyes. Cameron looks around to see the room is not destroyed. He expresses unemoted surprise. Serena is shown exhausted, having used the same magic to suppress Clarissa's Red-Eyes to suppress the effect Cameron's powers. Clarissa asks Cameron what happened. She asks where Cole and Shy are; she asks if he can feel them. Cameron says he cannot feel anything but knows where they are. Kaiba Dome Parking Lot Back at the Kaiba Dome, Cole emerges from the Saber Vault, dragging Shy by her arm that is not clenching her bleeding abdomen. He sets her up by a tree above to the underground parking lot. Cole tells her Cameron is on his way, but he needs to be fast. Now that they are out of the Spirit World, she has no access to Ice Barrier magic to slow down her bleeding. He says that if they are smart they should have called 911 already. Shy calls Cole a monster. She corrects herself to say the X-Saber have turned him into a monster. She asks how old he was when they first stabbed him. Her words strike a nerve with Cole, who collects himself to tell Shy he does not need to worry about that; she should just worry about staying alive until the medics arrive. Cole and Avalon Cole then reopens the Saber Vault gateway to the Spirit World. He later transports back to his hotel room. Cole acknowledges his unconscious parents who appear asleep. Cole thanks someone for their help, saying the dark fog he used helped mask his psychic energy from Cameron for a moment, but he asks what his stake in all of this is. Cole is revealed to be talking to Avalon. Avalon gets up to leave. He first congratulates Cole for his work, knowing Cameron is enraged. He says the Cole and the spirits all have such complex and layered reasons for assaulting Shy tonight. Avalon says that he simply wishes to see the power of Genex. If Cameron will not actively use their energy in his duels, then he needs other means to observe their power. Avalon then leaves Cole's hotel room. Featured Duel: Shaheen Anderson vs. Cole Flanagan *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Shy has 2200 LP and 3 cards in her hand. He controls "Blizzard Princess" (2800/2100) in Attack Position, a facedown monster, and Continuous Spell: "Child's Play". Cole has 3 cards in his hand. He controls no cards. Turn 4: Cole Since Cole has at least 2 "X-Saber" monsters in his GY and controls no monster, he Special Summons "XX-Saber Gardestrike" (2100/1400) from his hand in Attack Position (Shy 2200 > 2500). He Normal Summons “X-Saber Garsem” (1400/400) (Shy 2500 > 2800). He activates “Saber Slash”, which destroys “Blizzard Princess” and “Child’s Play”. “Gardestrike” attacks Shy’s set monster, revealed to be “Snowman Eater” (0/1900) who is destroyed, but its effect allows Shy to destroy “Garsem” after being flipped face-up. Destroyed by a card effect, "Garsem” allows Cole to add “X-Saber Fulhelmknight” to his hand from his Deck. He sets one card. Turn 5: Shy Shy activates “Medallion of the Ice Barrier” to add “Strategist of the Ice Barrier” to her hand from her Deck. She activates Continuous Spell: “Water Hazard”. Now she can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WATER monster from her hand if she controls no monsters. She Special Summons “Strategist” (1600/1000) from her hand in Attack Position. She activates “Strategist” to discard “General Gantala” to draw a card. Shy Normal Summons “Prior of the Ice Barrier” (1000/400). She activates “Prior’s” effect to sacrifice itself and Special Summon an "Ice Barrer" monster from her GY, and she Special Summons “General Gantala” (2700/2000) in Attack Position. Cole activates “Gottoms’ Emergency Call” to Special Summon “Faultroll” and “Boggart Knight” from his GY both in Attack Position. “General Gantala” attacks and destroys “Fautroll” (Cole 2100 > 1700). Turn 6: Cole Cole Normal Summons “Fulhelmknight” (1300/1100). He tunes "Boggart Knight" with "Fulhelmknight" to Synchro Summon “X-Saber Souza” (2500/1600) in Attack Position. He equips “Souza” with “Sword of Sparkles”. “Souza” attacks and destroys “Strategist” (Shy 2800 > 1900). Since the equipped destroyed a monster by battle, “Sword of Sparkles” allows Cole to destroy another monster on the field and has “General Gantala” destroyed. “Gardestrike” attacks directly (Shy 1900 > 0). Cole wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cole's Duels Category:Shy's Duels